SkyClan's Destiny
by it-will-be-anarchy
Summary: THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF THE REAL BOOK. I CAME UP WITH THE TITLE BEFORE I KNEW OF THE REAL SKYCLAN'S DESTINY. DON'T GET ALL MAD AT ME BECAUSE I'M NOT FOLLOWING THE REAL BOOK, AND I NEVER PLANNED TO. Three kits...a mysterious prophecy...battles, betrayal.
1. Allegiances

**SkyClan Allegiances**

**Leader **Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy **Sharpclaw-dark ginger tom  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw

**Medicine Cat **Echosong-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors **Patchfoot-black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Sagepaw

Petalnose-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Bluepaw

Cherrytail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice, Flamepaw

Waspwhisker-gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Mintpaw

Shrewtooth-skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw-striking black she-cat  
Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Billystorm-ginger-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Snookpaw

Harveymoon-white tom

MacGyver-black-and-white tom

Rockshade-black tom

Bouncefire-ginger tom

Tinycloud-small white she-cat

**Apprentices **Sagepaw-pale gray tom

Mintpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Snookpaw-black-and-white tom

Frecklepaw-mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Flamepaw-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Bluepaw-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloudpaw-white tom with amber eyes

**Queens **Fallowfern-pale brown she-cat (mother of Waspwhisker's kits: Rabbitkit, Creekkit, Nettlekit, and Plumkit)

Clovertail-light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

**Elders **Lichenfur-gray mottled she-cat

Tangle-ragged tabby tom loner

**Cats Outside the Clan**

Egg-cream-colored tom loner

Hutch-dark brown kittypet (formerly Shortwhisker)

Oscar-black kittypet

Bella-tabby-and-white kittypet with amber eyes

Rose-elegant brown-and-cream Siamese kittypet with slanting blue eyes

Lily-Rose's sister

Stick-brown tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

Cora-black she-cat

Coal-black tom

Shorty-brown tom with amber eyes and half a tail

Snowy-white she-cat

Percy-dark gray tabby tom

Red-dark ginger she-cat

Dodge-dark brown tabby tom

Skipper-ginger-and-white tom

Harley-gray-and-brown tabby tom

Misha-cream-colored she-cat

Onion-silver-and-black she-cat

Nutmeg-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Velvet-silver kittypet

**I just took the allegiances from the real SkyClan's Destiny to make it simple for you and me. So yeah, everything will be different. But that's okay.**


	2. Prologue

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Echosong gathered her chervil, watermint, and juniper berries, not knowing which one to give to Leafstar for her bellyache. _Oh, how I wish Sandstorm were here! _she thought as she chose watermint.

Picking up the herb in her jaws, she looked out from her den and at the SkyClan camp, set on a rocky cliff. Patchfoot was taking his apprentice Bouncepaw out into the forest, Rockpaw was stretching as he came out of the apprentices' den, and Sparrowpelt and Tinypaw were sitting below the Rockpile, talking amiably. Echosong could hear Cherrytail snoring in the warriors' den, and she looked at the ginger outline of Sharpclaw keeping guard over the horizon.

Echosong made her way up the cliff's path to the leader's den, where Leafstar was sleeping peacefully. Echosong decided not to bother her and set the herbs down in front of the den. Just as she was about to leave, Leafstar raised her head and meowed, "Oh, Echosong. Good. My bellyache is getting worse."

Echosong shrugged. "You looked like you were sleeping fine."

Leafstar yawned. "I've been so tired lately. I guess something like a bellyache couldn't even disturb me."

Echosong came over next to Leafstar. "Okay, I'll just need to feel your belly to see how bad it is," she meowed uncertainly. She thought that was what Sandstorm said to do. She wasn't sure if it really mattered, though.

Leafstar laid out on her side. "Do what you have to. And Echosong, don't be so worried about making a mistake. We all know you're trying your best."

Echosong nodded and pressed her paw against Leafstar's belly. To her surprise, she thought she felt something. As she pressed harder, Leafstar winced. "Ow. Do you need to press that hard?"

"Sorry," Echosong mewed, pulling back her paw. She gave the watermint to Leafstar. Suddenly, undeterred, she went back and felt Leafstar's belly.

"What are you doing?" Leafstar hissed, squirming away. But Echosong already knew what she had felt.

Three little heartbeats.

"Leafstar...I think you might be expecting kits," Echosong meowed hesitantly.

Leafstar's eyes widened in shock. "But...I can't be!" she yowled, leaping to her feet. "Firestar said that leaders and deputies aren't allowed to have kits!"

Echosong shrugged helplessly. "S-sorry, Leafstar," she stammered. "But I think I know what I felt."

Leafstar dropped to the ground in shock. "Echosong...this can't happen," she hissed in disbelief. "This _can't _happen."

"Whose are they?" Echosong whispered.

Leafstar looked at Echosong. "I think you know."

Echosong nodded. "Sharpclaw's."

Leafstar sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't do my leader duties while expecting kits."

"Maybe you should have Sharpclaw take over."

"I couldn't do that," Leafstar meowed. "He doesn't have nine lives." She looked at the rocky cave ceiling. "I guess...I'll just have to continue like nothing's wrong."

"But you can't hide this from the Clan."

"I won't," Leafstar meowed grimly. "I don't think Firestar ever told them that leaders can't have kits."

Leafstar leapt gracefully out of her den and down to the Rockpile. She summoned a meeting, and slowly everyone gathered. Echosong padded up behind Leafstar and looked out at the Clan, her green eyes picking out Sharpclaw easily.

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar yowled, "our medicine cat, Echosong, has just informed me that I am expecting kits."

Echosong felt a wave of relief as murmurs of congratulations rose from the Clans. Sharpclaw dug his claws into the ground but said nothing.

"I am just telling you that I will continue with my leader duties. Once I have my kits, Petalnose will take care of them for me." Petalnose nodded. "That is all." Leafstar retreated into her den.

The cats quickly dispersed, except for Sharpclaw, who just sat staring at the Rockpile, his claws buried in the earth.

**That's it for the prologue. I don't have much to say. REVIEW, I suppose.**


	3. Chapter 1: Cloudkit

**woooow...okay. its been like two years...whatever. i didn't know what season it was, so i just came up with one.  
**

"Out of my way, Flamekit!"

"Not on your life, Bluekit!"

Cloudkit watched solemnly as his brother and sister play-fought over a small mouse.

Flamekit stopped and passed it over to him. "Wanna join, Cloudkit?"

Cloudkit shook his head.

Flamekit held his gaze for a moment, then meowed, "Okay."

Cloudkit swatted the mouse back and watched it slide across the ground and his siblings tussled.

Petalnose came over to him. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Cloudkit again shook his head.

Petalnose sighed and sat down next to him. "You know, by the way you're so silent all the time, cats might think you're mute."

Cloudkit shrugged.

Petalnose flicked him with her tail. "Your apprentice ceremony will be here in just a few days. Get excited!"

"No." Cloudkit's voice cracked from lack of use.

Petalnose sighed. "No one will think less of you once you become an apprentice."

"I will."

Petalnose cocked her head. "And why is that?"

Cloudkit growled. "Because then I won't get food when I'm young. I'll have to earn it. And even if I don't, they'll still give me food. I don't deserve to be a part of this Clan. Might as well send me to become a kittypet."

Petalnose put her face close to his. "Why don't you deserve to be an apprentice?"

"Look at me!" Cloudkit yowled, and Flamekit and Bluekit stopped fighting. Flamekit shot him a scared glance. Cloudkit sighed, then whispered, "Look at me."

He heaved himself to his paws-to his front paws, that is.

Cloudkit's back legs were twisted and misshapen. He could barely support weight on them, because they had just about no strength of their own.

"That's no reason to not believe in yourself," Petalnose meowed.

"Yeah, Cloudkit!" Flamekit meowed, nudging him in the side, and Cloudkit almost stumbled. "You're going to be an apprentice, just like me and Bluekit!"

"Yeah!" Bluekit padded up so she was right in front of Cloudkit. It was almost convincing that she was a normal cat, but the Clan knew better. Bluekit was blind. But Bluekit had found a way to overcome her disability. She trained herself to feel vibrations in the ground. She could feel moving objects around her, and if she walked on the ground herself, she could feel where vibrations stopped to "see" where objects were.

Flamekit was the only one of the trio who seemed completely whole.

But Cloudkit knew that was a lie, too.

Petalnose stood up and shook herself briskly. "Well, your mother certainly wouldn't want to hear you talk this way," Petalnose meowed. "Come on, then. Pick up that mouse you've been playing with, and you can all share it for dinner."

Bluekit shuffled her paws, then walked back to the mouse and prodded it. "It's all muddy!" she complained.

"Well, maybe that will teach you to think twice about wasting prey," Petalnose meowed. "Like Cloudkit has been heatedly discussing with me, you have to earn your prey. And so far, you two have not." Petalnose gave Flamekit and Bluekit a stern glance, and Flamekit hung his head in shame. Bluekit's sightless eyes stared right past her.

Flamekit and Bluekit followed Petalnose to the nursery, jumping over tumbled rocks like it took no effort. Cloudkit followed more slowly, scrambling over the debris with difficulty and pain.

Sometimes, Flamekit and Bluekit seemed to have gotten the easy end of the deal.

**haha, like what i did there? Avatar: The Last Airbender reference with Bluekit, anyone? anyway, yeah. the first few chapters will just be getting into Clan life and things through the eyes of the kits. there'll be many different POVs, not necessarily making any sense in their order or anything.**


	4. Chapter 2: Echosong

Echosong walked into Leafstar's den without any sort of warning. "Herbs," she mewed simply, and dropped her wrap on the ground.

"Thank you, Echosong," Leafstar mewed absentmindedly, gazing at the back wall of her den.

Echosong left and went back to her den. She began sorting her herbs, almost feverishly, soft fury clouding her brain like it did every time she saw Leafstar.

_Why did she do this to herself? To our Clan? To _me_?_

Leafstar had to go and have kits. Not only was that against the warrior code, but it meant Echosong had to be tormented about it every night.

Every time she went to sleep, Echosong had the same dream. StarClan was furious because Leafstar blatantly refused the warrior code in such a way, and she didn't even admit she was wrong. If she had given up her leadership for a while, it would have been fine. But Leafstar hadn't.

_Those kits were a mistake._

Even at the time of their birth, StarClan had cursed them. Leafstar had a hard and painful birth, which came far too early. It was a wonder that the kits even survived, being born so early. Leafstar was in labor for days. When the first white tomkit finally came, it came tail-first instead of head-first. Its legs became mangulated in the process, and they never healed properly.

The second ginger kit had seemed normal, but as time progressed, Echosong could tell that there was something not quite right about him. Even at his birth he couldn't seem to comprehend that he had to suckle from his mother. He wasn't deaf, yet he had very slow reaction times, and sometimes couldn't seem to understand what was going on around him.

The third kit looked like Leafstar, and she was perfectly healthy. Leafstar had rejoiced over this one kit of hers that would go on to become a great warrior. Once she opened her eyes, though, and said that the world looked no different, it was obvious that she was blind.

Leafstar's world was shattered. She never quite recovered from her kitting, and seemed much frailer than before. She still had the courage-or possibly she was just mouse-brained-to go on leading her Clan. But nothing seemed right with her.

_A leader, to have kits. Especially without relinquishing her duties!_

_And it wasn't even with a cat she loved._

Leafstar had been caught up in the excitement of the Clan. She had mistaken love for a close friendship. She confided with Echosong about that. That was when Echosong drew the line.

Echosong was a medicine cat. She didn't deal with affairs of the heart.

It was too late to go back now; Sharpclaw was Leafstar's kits' father.

Even if Leafstar now claimed she had feelings for Billystorm, over everything else.

Echosong tried to calm herself down. She never really got angry over anything; this frustrated her more than anything.

She sighed and looked at her herbs.

They were all thrown in one messy pile._  
_


End file.
